Solaria
by Grim Reaper Daughter
Summary: She was an inu-hanyou…she had short silver hair with long bangs like her father. She was sweet as a cherry but tough like a rock. She was beautiful…she was everything that I needed in my life…but sadly that day ended…On May 21, 2013 she lost her life…


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Inuyasha or The Characters of the Manga and Anime. They belong Solely to Ruimko Takahashi. I DO NOT MAKE NO MONEY OFF THIS STORY. I Just Write For My Own Enjoyment.

AN: This poem is based on Inuyasha and Kagome daughter Solaria Syra Tashio who had passed away…this story is about Solaria and her lover Adrian

Beloved

Summary:

She was an inu-hanyou…she had short silver hair with long bangs like her father. She was sweet as a cherry but tough like a rock. She was beautiful…she was everything that I needed in my life…but sadly that day ended…On May 21, 2013 she lost her life…

"You love me right?" she asked me this every day, and every time she asked…My answer was always yes. "Yes, I love you more than anything Solaria…No one has my heart like you do…" I spoke with honest and passion. She was everything I could every dream of. "Really?" she smiled "I love you more than my life…I am thankful that I met you" she wrapped her arms around my neck, and kiss me.

2 days later 9:00 am

"I am going to see my parents today," she told me, her parents Inuyasha and kagome Tashio were in town visiting all their family they had in Japan. "Oh, I wish I could come with you but I have to work today…" It was true I wanted to see her parents today because her parents and I got along great. Inuyasha treated like a son and his wife kagome always loved me since Solaria told her we were dating. "Its ok sweetie," she smiled "I'll tell them that you been working a lot lately…" she looked down, I frowned and walk over to her lifting her head up "Baby…Don't worry. I am working not for me but for you…You are my life after all." She smiled and kissed me. "Oh, I'll see you later." She walked out the door, at that time I was happy. It was a peaceful life with just the two us.

12:30 pm

After working, I came home with a bouquet of roses for Solaria. But she wasn't home…I figure that she was still with her parents. 'Something doesn't feel right' I thought. I walked over the living room and check our calls and voicemail…and this when I got really worried. I had 30 missed calls and 5 voicemails… 10 from Inuyasha and kagome, 5 from my brother Zane, and 15 from Solaria friend Naomi. The first person I called was inuyasha. On the second ring he picked up and it sounded like he was crying… "Inuyasha, what is going on? Is everything ok?" I asked usually inuyasha was happy but he yelled asked "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU NOT PICKING UP THE FUCKING PHONE!?" I cringed, Inuyasha has never been this angry before... I explained to him I had my phone off because I was working. Inuyasha calm down before sounding so upset and sad "Inuyasha, what is the matter?" I asked again and this time…He was quiet…very quiet. "Inuyasha…?" "Adrian…Son…Solaria has been in accident… a drunk driver ram into her on the driver side….she didn't see him coming…he was driving over the limited…" I didn't say a word nor did I have time to react…I took my car keys and bolted out the front door.

15 minutes later

I arrived at the hospital; there I asked the lady where was Solaria Tashio room. She gave me an annoyed look, "wait a minute…" she replied in a nasty tone. "She is in room 109 on the 3 floor." I ran as fast I could….

4 minutes

I got to the third floor; I saw inuyasha, kagome, their family, and friends outside of Solaria room. "Adrian!" Kagome noticed me and ran to me with tears running down her face. She sobbed in my neck and all I could was hold her. "Adrian…I'm so sorry…" Solaria older sister cried, my brother Zane hold her in his arms. "Is she ok!?" I asked "I mean..How bad is it?!" I wanted to know was she ok… "Are you her family…?" A man who looked like he was in his late 30s early 40s "yes, we are." Inuyasha replied "I am Solaria doctor, Dr. Kaori." "Is Solaria Alright!?" I asked I was scared…I was really scared. The doctor gave us a sad look and took out his clip board out. "Solaria…We did everything we could…she had 5 broken ribs, a black eye, and was cut up bad…really bad. She had a large piece if glass in her stomach… she was bleeding to death… We got her here as fast as we could but…We could save her life…" Kagome and woman broke out in sob's…Inuyasha and the other silently cried but I was...broken…completely broken…. I love the love of my life… "That's not all…" he continued "Solaria was also 6 weeks pregnant…" That was it…I broken down. I fell down on my knees and cried…I said No over and over again… Inuyasha and the other hugged me while they cried too. Inuyasha and kagome lost a daughter, her siblings lost a sister, her friends lost a best friend… and I lost a beloved angel who was my world….

5 days later

This was hell…I was in hell. I didn't eat nor sleep...I never went out and didn't go back to work. All I did was cry my fucking eyes out…I was in pain…so much pain. Why did this have to happen? Why? I questioned why… "Solaria…" I sobbed. I got up and went outside...It was raining…Solaria loved the rain. "Solaria…" I whispered, I walked into our bedroom and took my guitar that solaria brought me on my 19th birthday….

As I sat in the rain  
I grab my guitar and started to play  
The song you loved while the heavens cried  
As my music filled the air  
The tears started to flow like a river from my eyes  
as the days go by there isn't a day I don't think about you  
the laughs you and I shared  
The smiles we would give each other...  
oh how i miss those days...It hurts that you're not here anymore  
I no longer smile nor laugh... what would be the point?  
Those days of love, happiness, and peace ended when you died...  
I use to love the rain because of the sweet memories of what we done in the rain I couldn't play our song without crying...  
Now that it is raining...I can't help but need to play  
I wish you would see how much I love and miss you  
not a day goes by on how I wish you were still here with me...  
On this raining day...for the first time...I've smile  
my beloved...As I play this guitar this song goes out to you...  
To my lover...I will always love and cherish you... I haven't forgotten you my beloved

I Love you Solaria

An: Sorry I know it is bad but please bear with me on this….

Please Review!


End file.
